holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaPhishGuy/My top 10 favorite/most interesting Redwall villains.
These are the Redwall villains that are my favorite or had the most impact on me. NOTE: This blog contains spoilers from Mossflower, Mattimeo, Mariel of Redwall, Martin the Warrior, Rakkety Tam, Taggerung, Lord Brocktree, and Loamhedge. Comment and tell me what you think! 10. Freeta Freeta deserves much more credit as a villain in the Redwall series. She was ambitious and very, very smart. She saw the fearsome Gulo the Savage as nothing but a tool to help her reach her ends. And she was very successful in this, as every smart move Gulo made was thought up by her. She was even able to convince a captain to help her revolt against Gulo. I remember Freeta for being one of the smartest characters in the series. 9. Sawney Rath Ok, I know what you're thinking: "Sawney was just a stereotypical vermin horde leader! What's so special about him?" Well, I'll tell you. I think Sawney is different than every other villain leader in the series because he really cared for someone other than him. Yes, other villains had mates, but they didn't really care about them. But Sawney really did care for his adopted son, the Taggerung (later known as Deyna). He was very interested in Tagg's well-being and paid close attention to him. Yes, he was very, very dissapointed in Tagg when he couldn't kill someone, but when Tagg ran away, I got thinking. What if Sawney and Tagg had ran into each other again after that? Sawney was killed shortly after Tagg left, but what if they met again? Would Sawney not care about their past and try to kill him, or would his former feelings for Tagg cause him not to? This is one of those questions that we know are never going to be answered, but are interesting to think about anyway. 8. Slagar the Cruel Is it weird that I hated Chickenhound but liked Slagar? I don't think it is. The fox changed so much in the books he was in it was like he was a completely different character. Slagar is like an example of a young person who changed drastically once grown up (The poison from Asmodeous probably helped!) Slagar's mind is so bent, so strangly twisted that trying to delve into his thoughts gives you a single conclusion. The fox is crazy. One of the craziest in the series. It's odd though, I found myself rooting for him to live and was dissapointed when he died in the end of Mattimeo. 7. Baliss The character of Baliss, the old, blind adder from Doomwyte, remained in my head for a while after I finished the book. Just the sheer amount of pain this snake goes through is amazing, and he isn't stopped by it. How would you like a bunch of hedgehog quills stuck in your face? Baliss goes through tthe entire book having to stick his head in water to cease the intense pain. But he just isn't stopped! You say Matthias had to kill Asmodeous with his sword? Well, the only way they could kill Baliss is with an AVALANCHE. Baliss really was a weapon of mass destruction. 6. Ungatt Trunn Ungatt Trunn isn't really that much of an interesting character, but I think he had the most success as a villain leader in the entire series. He is the only horde leader in the series to actually capture Salamandastron. The only way his army was stopped was when the remaining hares of Salamandastron went and found ANOTHER army. Even then, he put up a heck of a fight. In his final battle with Lord Brocktree, he was insanely strong. Even though Brocktree won, he left the badger with many wounds. Oh, and he still wasn't dead. No, he lay drifting in the ocean for a while until he floated up onto shore. He probably would have lived, too, if it wasn't for his former magician pushing him back into sea. Ungatt is one of the greatest horde leaders in the series. 5. Malkariss Now you're wondering: "What, the deformed pole rat? How is THAT thing possibly one of the most interesting villains?" He is because he somehow managed to get a cult centered around him to build him a kingdom. Now how did he manage to do THAT? He was pretty much worshipped. Malkariss is definitely one of the most creepy and mysterious characters in the series. 4. Clogg Cap'n Tramun Clogg! Jacques' personal favorite villain, Clogg is a classic pirate. He provides comic relief while also being a clever and deceitful villain. There isn't really much else, he was just very well written and developed. He is also one of the few major villains not to die. 3. Tsarmina Tsarmina's character was very interesting to read about because you could notice that she slowly got more and more insane, believing that her brother was plotting against her even though he was far away. She was incredibly smart and partially insane, and that wasn't a great combination for the goodbeasts in Mossflower. She is eventually killed by Martin the Warrior and/or drowning in a very symbolic death. Reading about a character who in the beginning was sane, then grew more and more insane until she was as nutty as Pakatugg the squirrel. 2. Gabool I have to admit, Gabool scared me a bit. His nightmarish dreams about the bell were possibly the creepiest moments in the entire series. He went through more mental torture than any other character in the series. He was exceptionally cruel, especially when he pushed Joseph into the ocean. Gabool probably made the biggest impact on me more than any other villain, and that's why he's on this list. 1. Flinky I just loved Flinky! He wasn't a major character, but he is my favorite villain. He was well liked by the other members of the gang he was in for musical skills, flattery, and charisma. He manipulated his leader, Badredd, into doing whatever he wanted. And another thing: he didn't die! In fact, the book ended with him escaping with the remaining members of the gang and him being chief of the gang! Flinky is just my overall favorite villain ever, and one of my favorite Redwall characters of all time. Category:Blog posts